


Вопрос интерпретации

by Anonymous



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, Fandom Kombat 2013, Not a Crossover, probably AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в одном мире тебя вот-вот убьют, можно найти спасение в другом — и если ты не умеешь этого сам, то придется обратиться к тому, кто умеет. Ну или хотя бы утверждает, что умеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос интерпретации

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бабушкин портрет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913116) by [Седьмая Вода (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0). 



> Мультивселенную придумал Роджер Желязны, персонажей — Тобосо Яна, фанатские теории — фанаты, и даже способ соединения всего этого автор фанфика придумал после разговора с консультантом…

Десятилетний, точнее, без одной недели десятилетний мальчик, которому не повезло оказаться сыном Винсента Фантомхайва, и не подозревал, что его маленького юбилея с нетерпением ждет не только он сам и несколько самых близких людей, вроде мамы или кузины, но и такие странные личности, как, например, старый знакомый отца, по первой же просьбе передавший ему бесценную, но доставляющую слишком много неприятностей реликвию — о нет, он вовсе не желал другу детства зла, но сознавал, что любая развязка событий пойдет только на пользу ему самому. Или охотившийся за этой реликвией — полной копией одной старой рукописи, раскрывавшей никому доселе не известные тайны мироздания, — человек, собиравшийся с ее помощью призвать себе на службу полчища демонов и получить власть над всей Землей. Или один из жителей далекого, страшного и непонятного мира, когда-то в молодости выболтавший эти тайны мироздания человеку, которого потом — так уж сложились обстоятельства — не успел убить, хотя, скорее всего, даже это не помогло бы избежать распространения странных слухов о не то существующем, не то не существующем манускрипте (его древность и важность распространителями слухов стабильно преувеличивались). И сам Винсент Фантомхайв ждал этого дня — когда давно задуманная комбинация завершится блестящим успехом и он получит безопасность и свободу для себя и своей семьи в обмен на такие малости, как запись не очень связных откровений об иных мирах и их обитателях — и собственная душа.

Они не просто бездействовали в ожидании этого дня, они готовились к нему. Кто-то мечтал о подарках, которые обязательно получит от всех знакомых, кто-то подбирал эти подарки. Кто-то снова и снова менял план нападения на поместье Фантомхайв, стараясь не упустить не единой мелочи и не оставить ни малейшего сомнения в том, что взрослые его обитатели не выйдут из него живыми, а ребенка никто не будет искать. Кто-то так же тщательно прорабатывал планы спасения. Кто-то бродил по Лондону, стараясь нагнать моду и прочувствовать изменившийся мир заново — на случай, если граф не сразу соизволит признать, что дело закончено, и заставит его проболтаться здесь еще пару месяцев, — а несколько минут в день тратил на то, чтобы дотянуться до одной из соседних теней и удостовериться: она по-прежнему подходит для намеченного дела.

Подходящих кандидатов он тоже нашел быстро. Пожалуй, больше всего времени заняли попытки сообразить, как это делается: он не привык ориентироваться на сходство теней, поэтому то и дело соскальзывал в тот мир, в котором находился сам, и не сразу это понимал. Потом стало проще — достаточно оказалось понять: в этих поисках по-прежнему неважно, что еще есть в искомой тени. Может быть, там еще не изобрели радио, а может, уже летают на Луну, может, столица Англии называется там не Лондоном, а как-нибудь иначе, а может, и Англии никакой нет, может, там никто не собирает человеческие души, а может, и собирать нечего… Главное – чтобы там были Фантомхайвы. Трое людей и дом, в котором они живут. Какой лорд Хаоса не смог бы найти такую малость?

Отбросив реальности, в которых такой семьи не было вообще, реальности, в которых они не подходили по внешности, по возрасту, по составу (где-то хрупкая леди Рейчел уже была в могиле, где-то успел, по-видимому, проколоться в своих опасных играх сам глава семьи, где-то у них не было сына, а где-то вместо него обнаруживалась дочь — бесконечное количество вариантов, которые даже незачем было рассматривать), миновав реальности, отличающиеся какими-то мелкими, но важными для него деталями, он зацепился за одну перспективную тень. Для надежности даже сходил туда сам — слившись с обстановкой, поторчал несколько минут в коридоре, понаблюдал, как здешний лорд Винсент вежливым, но не обещающим ничего хорошего голосом беседует не то с партнером по бизнесу, не то с продавцом магазина игрушек, причем и голос, и выражение лица, и цвет волос, и даже родинка на щеке чуть не заставили засомневаться, что это действительно другая тень, а не та же самая, которую он только что покинул. Убедился, что и здешняя Рейчел Фантомхайв так же прекрасна и печальна, как супруга его временного хозяина. Даже мальчишку он тщательно сверил с эталоном и особых отличий не заметил — разве что этот оказался чуть более хлипким и болезненным, чем требовалось, но можно было рассчитывать, что для человеческого зрения разницы не будет. Продолжать и дальше смотреть, как объект бродит туда-сюда по коридору и противным детским голосом зовет какого-то Себастьяна, не было ни необходимости, ни желания.

Второй раз он посетил это обреченное семейное гнездо уже четырнадцатого. Шагнув из коридора задрипанной гостиницы, где он пережидал это время, в залитый бледным утренним светом кабинет Винсента Фантомхайва — на первый взгляд отличающийся от того, где он неделю назад обговаривал условия контракта, только картинами и обивкой кресла.

В следующий момент незваный гость был атакован выскочившей из-под стола псиной. Нет, она на самом деле при том разговоре тоже присутствовала — он еще отметил, что не так уж хитер лорд Винсент, если держит при себе зверя, не способного даже демона учуять (не мог же он всерьез предположить, что является не первым нечеловеком, посетившим дом этого мелкого дворянчика из тени). Но всё же не учел, что может встретить это докучливое животное здесь и сейчас. Впрочем, проблем собака не наделала, потому что бросалась на врага молча — то есть в первые секунды никто не поднял тревогу, — а уж потом, когда хаосит собрался с мыслями и обмотал ее невидимым щупальцем от носа до хвоста, и вовсе никакого беспокойства не доставляла и могла только жалостно поскуливать. Его, конечно, не радовало, что она будет отвлекать на себя часть внимания — работа и так предстояла не самая простая, — но во имя исполнения этого дурацкого плана желательно было и ее сохранить живой и невредимой, а закидывать ее в другую тень тоже пока было рановато.

Укоризненно вздохнув и разгладив штанину, которую собака на самом деле не успела не только прокусить, но даже помять или обслюнявить, он подошел к закрытой двери спальни и вытянул вперед руку, пытаясь прощупать обстановку комнаты и — совсем осторожно — находившихся в ней людей. Занятие и вправду предстояло веселенькое — незаметно доставить целую двуспальную кровать из одной тени в другую.

Но только он начал сплетать вокруг четы Фантомхайв невидимую сеть, постепенно отрезая их от этого мира и наводя мосты с миром иным, как в его идеальные планы опять вмешались внешние обстоятельства, на этот раз куда более существенные — донесшийся с первого этажа крик «Пожар!».

Его жертва была идеальной копией его хозяина. Их родные тени могли различаться чем угодно — от текстов модных песенок до количества материков. Но в поместье Фантомхайв они почти пересекались. Если эти три человека совпадали с другими тремя людьми именами, внешностью, голосом, возрастом, если они жили в похожем доме, выбрали похожую профессию и завели похожую собаку, если, в конце концов, они родились в одни те же дни — разве не логично было для них и погибнуть одновременно?

 

В чём-то это было даже проще. Когда человек куда-то идет или бежит, ему легче переместиться между тенями, чем когда он сидит на одном месте, — независимо от того, делает он это по своей воле или потому, что кто-то его направляет. И он успел устроить ловушку посреди этого уже поднадоевшего ему коридора — в последний момент перед тем, как сквозь нее промчались встревоженные Фантомхайвы. Точнее, промчался только Винсент, женщина прошла медленно и осторожно, приманенная его двойником, — ясное дело, без таких маленьких хитростей она и не сунулась бы туда, где только что растворился в воздухе ее муж. Ну что ж, им будет о чём поговорить в точке назначения. Выяснять, что там и как на самом деле происходило, времени не было — можно было только надеяться, что хозяин уже успел подготовиться к визиту. В конце концов, это был его план и его жизнь. Выпихнув собаку вслед за ее владельцами, демон помчался искать младшего Фантомхайва.

Примерно в это же самое время, но очень далеко отсюда Сиэль Фантомхайв — во имя спокойной и счастливой жизни которого, между прочим, всё это было предпринято — сидел в карете, прижавшись носом к стеклу и до предела скосив глаза в сторону (иначе рассмотреть что-то впереди было невозможно, а смотреть на то, что позади, было уже неинтересно), и канючил:

— А когда мы поедем? И куда? И зачем?

— Скоро, — сухо отвечал отец, тоже стараясь что-то разглядеть за переплетением веток. — Куда надо…

Сиэль по-прежнему не мог взять в голову, зачем может быть надо ехать куда-то по этой лесной дороге, да еще с такой долгой остановкой, да еще в его законный день рождения. Поэтому он повернулся к матери и снова спросил:

— А мы к Лиззи поедем, да? А почему мы тогда ждем, тетя Фрэнсис же любит, когда все рано приезжают? А…

— Сиэль, дорогой, помолчи, пожалуйста, — сказала мать. Пожалуй, чуть менее ласковым тоном, чем могла бы. Не настолько, чтобы обидеться, но достаточно, чтобы задуматься.

— А от кого мы прячемся? — спросил он после пяти минут честного молчания. Родители безмолвно переглянулись. Потом отец сказал:

— Мы ни от кого не прячемся. Просто ждем.

— А чего мы ждем?

Но на этот вопрос опять не было ответа…

Еще минут через десять мать тихо сказала:

— Анну все-таки можно было предупредить. Или меня, тогда бы я не стала ее приглашать. Она, бедняжка, сегодня только выходит из больницы.

— Ни о чём никого не надо было предупреждать, — рассеянно пробормотал отец. — Когда она приедет, уже всё будет кончено.

Он по-прежнему напряженно смотрел в окно и не видел, как дрогнули ее губы при этих словах.

Но это видел Сиэль.

 

Большой черный пес, неловко вскидывая лапы и скользя на гладком полу, промчался по сумрачному, уже заволакиваемому дымом коридору и круто свернул в одну из дверей, чуть не сорвав ее с петель своим весом. Там он какое-то время сидел тихо, тяжело дыша и к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом медленно — и не с первого раза — принял свое основное обличье, человеческое. От предыдущего — того, в котором он договаривался с одним Винсентом и шпионил за другим — отличавшееся более высоким ростом, более длинными волосами, более тонкими чертами лица… И полным отсутствием одежды. Впрочем, это различие он устранил быстро, вытащив всё недостающее барахло из ближайшей тени.

— С ума сойдешь с этими детьми… — пробормотал он, приглаживая волосы перед зеркалом. — Надо было просто взять его за шкирку и протащить в портал. Через пять минут всем будет уже совершенно всё равно, насколько он был напуган.

На самом деле у него была прекрасная возможность «взять его за шкирку» — когда он первый раз заглянул в детскую, приняв облик какого-то слуги: притворяться кем-то из родителей было слишком рискованно, а больше он никого из обитателей поместья не знал. Правда, ему самому этот старичок восточного вида симпатии не внушал, но он понадеялся, что Фантомхайв-младший доверяет людям, среди которых вырос. Как бы не так — проклятый мальчишка только за кровать спрятался. Рассудив, что лишние действия только повышают вероятность того, что подмена будет замечена, хаосит оставил его в покое и через пять минут вернулся в комнату уже псом. Люди, как известно, гораздо лучше различают людей, чем животных, — этот простой расчет сработал идеально, выманить Сиэля к порталу в таком виде удалось без проблем, но вот убегать от него было гораздо труднее, как физически, так и морально.

Впрочем, всё это было в прошлом. Судя по разноголосым воплям, раздавшимся неподалеку, это поместье уже настигла та же судьба, как и то, в котором он только что побывал. Подивившись такой синхронности, хаосит вышел из комнаты и направился к кабинету лорда Винсента.

То, что он там увидел, его совсем не обрадовало. Нет, ему было совершенно всё равно, что люди, которых он только что обманом забросил в чужой мир, уже лежали на полу мертвыми, — это значило, что план сработал, и ничего более. Они были просто случайными жертвами, даже не добычей — хотя вряд ли кто-то мог их хватиться здесь. То, что псина, двойником которой он был только что вынужден побывать (так что в этом мире на какой-то момент стало три почти одинаковых собаки совершенно разного происхождения), тоже погибла, защищая хозяев, тоже не могло его сильно опечалить: кроме этого временного совпадения внешности, их всё равно не связывало ничего, если не считать взаимной неприязни. А вот открытый тайник…

Договор между ним и лордом Винсентом, заключенный в несколько вольной форме и поэтому отклоняющийся от стандартов, предусматривал в качестве платы не только то, что в этой тени было принято называть душой. Но и эту злосчастную рукопись, позволяющую любому из населяющих этот мирок идиотов — особенно такому, что окажется чуть поумней прочих, — вызывать его сюда, когда вздумается. Впрочем, умных тут было не очень много: с тех времен, когда он здесь наследил, в этой тени прошел целый век, а воспользоваться инструкцией до прошлой недели не смог никто. Но это не значило, что он мог позволить кому угодно владеть этими бумагами. Поэтому и договорился прихватить их из этого мира — больше он ничего здесь изменять не собирался.

И вот именно это ему не дали сделать.

Долго стоять посреди комнаты и тупо смотреть на распотрошенные ящики он не мог: за дверью послышались шаги. Вроде детские, но сейчас ему не хотелось попадаться на глаза никому. Выбравшись на подоконник, он глянул вниз, прикидывая, куда спрыгнуть, и тут его внимание привлек растрепанный и запыхавшийся мальчик, короткими усталыми перебежками движущийся через двор. На какую-то секунду хаосит задумался, не в поисках ли потерявшейся собачки Сиэль выбежал наружу и не от безуспешности ли этих поисков он возвращается назад, но потом сообразил, что это не он.

— Какого черта он тут делает… — буркнул хаосит, летя вниз. Цветная галька противно хрупнула под ногами. — Ох ты ж, а этот-то что здесь забыл — из ума выжил, что ли?

По другой стороне двора, стараясь держаться в тени деревьев, торопливо шел сам лорд Винсент Фантомхайв, владелец старой рукописи и обладатель незаурядной души, позволяющей без колебаний отправить на тот свет себе подобного (в прямом смысле слова) и даже не искать оправданий в том, что никто из людей, населяющих этот мир, от этого не пострадает. Другими словами, нынешний контрактер.

Учитывая, что в условия договора входило спасение всей его семьи, демона такое поведение не могло не разозлить.

Впрочем, еще оставалась надежда, что оба этих идиота — маленький и взрослый — успеют вернуться в безопасное место до того, как их засекут. И что они не перепутают друг друга. И что их не придется спасать так, что от этого все остальные приказы окажутся нарушенными.

Это был, конечно, не худший мир из возможных, но традиция брать в рабство пришельцев из других, причем гораздо более важных теней делала его очень неприятным местом.

 

Приоткрыв один глаз, Сиэль убедился, что по-прежнему находится в клетке, и снова его закрыл. Хотя ему не снилось ничего хорошего, возвращаться в эту реальность, к боли в скованных кандалами ногах и запаху блевотины, не хотелось совсем.

И только через несколько секунд он осознал, что в картине, представшей перед его размытым зрением, было что-то неправильное. Что-то, чего там раньше не было и не должно было быть.

Распахнув глаза, он уставился на сидевшего перед ним мальчика — его можно было назвать незнакомым, потому что за то время, пока Сиэль спал, кого-то из пленников, скорее всего, снова увели, а оставшихся уплотнили. Незнакомым — потому что Сиэль никогда в жизни не видел этой чумазой физиономии, свалявшихся волос, грязной одежды. Этого испуганного и немного злого взгляда.

И далеко не сразу до него дошло, что никак нельзя называть незнакомым лицо, черты которого тысячи раз видел в зеркале.

Если бы у Сиэля еще оставалась надежда на то, что всё это не более чем затянувшийся кошмарный сон, он бы засчитал это за подтверждение — потому что наяву такого быть не может. Но с тех пор, как его кожи коснулся раскаленный металл, он и вспоминать не хотел о тех наивных попытках проснуться, ущипнув себя или заорав погромче. И всё-таки — что это было сейчас, что это могло быть?

Какое-то время они так и изучали друг друга взглядами, потом один из мальчиков спросил:

— Ты кто? — голос звучал непривычно слабо после долгого молчания.

— А ты кто? — эхом отозвалось из другого угла клетки.

Наступила еще одна пауза, которую можно было бы назвать неловкой, если бы здесь еще оставалось место неловкости. Потом один повторил:

— Так кто ты?

— Сиэль Фантомхайв, — соизволил ответить другой.

— Врешь, — без энтузиазма возразил другой. Понятно же было, что спорить не о чем, и, скорее всего, не с кем. — Это я Сиэль Фантомхайв. А ты мне снишься.

— Сам ты снишься, — так же вяло ответил тот, кто первым назвался Сиэлем Фантомхайвом.

— У меня вот что есть, — второй повернулся, отчего ржавые цепи противно зазвенели, и выудил из кармана что-то маленькое и сверкающее.

— Откуда у тебя это? — подскочил первый — откуда только силы взялись! — Это моего отца перстень!

— Это моего отца перстень, — повторил второй с ударением на слове «моего». — Он мне его дал как знак того, что я настоящий Фантомхайв, чтобы ни с кем меня не путать. Потому что я теперь, — судя по тому, как скривилось его лицо, он собирался заплакать, но слёз уже не было, да и голос всё равно не смог бы стать еще более сиплым, — граф Фантомхайв.

— Неправда! — крикнул первый и попытался броситься на него с кулаками, но шарахнувшая по решетке дубинка — а еще вернее, накопившаяся за недели голода и побоев слабость — заставили его остановиться и снова плюхнуться на пол. — Неправда, это мой отец граф, это… — Кажется, мысль о наследовании титула дошла до него только сейчас — впрочем, в этом подвале она действительно была крайне неуместной. — Это я граф, а не ты.

— Перстень-то у меня.

— А это… А это… А если бы это был настоящий, брильянтовый, у тебя бы его отобрали. У меня все карманы обшарили.

— У меня тоже обшарили, а его оставили, как раз чтобы ни с кем не перепутать.

— И зачем им это надо — ни с кем тебя не путать?

— Они говорят, я особенный и моя кровь для чего-то там нужна.

— Они вызывают нечисть! Зачем им может быть нужна кровь графа?

— Откуда мне знать, не я же ее вызываю!

Они снова замолчали, утомленные этим спором. Потом тот, который был без перстня, упрямо сказал:

— Да ты просто мне снишься.

— Думай что хочешь, самозванец.

— Сам ты самозванец! — кажется, в этот момент тоже пора было встать и намылить шею этому типу напротив, но Сиэль и в лучшие времена этим не занимался, а уж сейчас…

— Зато у меня перстень.

— Зато… — Сиэль-без-перстня с ненавистью вытаращился на этого свалившегося неизвестно откуда чужака, пытающегося отнять последнее — его имя. — Зато тебя убьют и вызовут твоей кровью нечисть. А меня успеют спасти.

— Здесь никого не успеют спасти! — крикнул тот.

И по отчаянию, прозвучавшему в этих словах, было понятно, что для него это куда более болезненная тема, чем какие-то там перстни, титулы и даже вызов нечистой силы.

 

Первые приказы, полученные демоном от нового хозяина, выполнять было довольно-таки приятно.

Убить всех присутствующих — стереть с лица земли всех, кто еще знал или мог догадаться о том, что в этом мире какое-то время были лишние жители. Сжечь здание — чтобы даже тощее тельце на алтаре, распотрошенное и кажущееся пустым, как шкурка полинявшего насекомого, никогда не было найдено. С особенным удовольствием он запалил лежащую на пюпитре стопку пожелтевшей бумаги, исписанной убористым почерком по-немецки с английскими приписками на полях.

Уничтожить все следы своей неудачи. Все напоминания о том, что вообще-то ему требовалось не просто спасти семью Фантомхайв от истребления, а спасти ее в полном составе. Всю память о том отвратительном моменте, когда лорд Винсент, получив пулю, тяжело осел на траву, о том, как нечленораздельно пискнул мальчишка, схваченный свободной от пистолета рукой. О том, как ни на что не похожая тяжелая боль разлилась от печати контракта по всему телу — он еще успел вызвать образ Логруса, соединиться с ним и направить невидимый удар в сторону этого громилы, прежде чем две линии силы сомкнулись на нём, как провода под напряжением. Попал ли он тогда в цель, так и осталось неизвестным. Когда он пришел в себя, на площадке перед домом не было ни одного трупа, ничего, кроме отблесков огня, ничего, не считая одного провалившего контракт демона-неудачника.

Последующие дни смахивали на бред. Сначала он думал, что навсегда заперт в этой тени и в этом теле — изгнанник, нарушивший установленные самим собой правила и уничтоживший собственную силу. Но, несмотря на это, продолжал кружить вокруг развалин в надежде наткнуться на какой-нибудь след — хотя в этом уже не было ни малейшего смысла. Следы тут, конечно, были, и немало, но все они быстро терялись в этом мире, еще совсем недавно казавшемся таким маленьким и простым.

Лишь через неделю ему пришло в голову, что даже с фундаментальными силами мироздания иногда удается договориться — хотя бы ценой признания собственных ошибок. И речь шла не о том, что он не спас Фантомхайвов, — ошибкой было то, что он вообразил себя способным их спасти. Но этот мир действительно был мал и прост, и таким искаженным даже с точки зрения Хаоса существам, как он сам, подходил разве что в качестве гладиаторской арены. Люди были здесь добычей, но не легкой добычей — кажется, для этого он и был когда-то придуман. Неумолимая внутренняя логика, объединяющая даже самые фантастические и странные тени, логика, непостижимая рассудку, когда она управляет вечным движением Логруса, логика, бесстыдно разложенная и выставленная на свет в изгибах Лабиринта, потребовала, чтобы Хаос и Порядок сталкивались тут не только на уровне случайных стычек случайных гостей, и создала целую систему переработки неиспользованных душ. И где-то в этой системе было прописано, что Винсент Фантомхайв, граф из тени, цепной пес королевы и владелец присланной из Германии рукописи, умрет четырнадцатого декабря восемьдесят пятого года. И никакие подставленные под удар двойники, никакое вмешательство малозначимых демонов из окрестностей Хаоса не могли его спасти.

Но даже это пока что не означало, что договор можно мысленно выкинуть в мусорную корзину. Долго, до тошноты он перебирал условия и формулировки, сверяя их с всё той же логикой, властвующей над мирами. Силы Хаоса оставляли ему только один выход — исполнить контракт хотя бы частично. Найти в этом мире кого-нибудь, кто мог бы признать его выполненным, и либо выпросить у него свободу, либо перезаключить договор с ним на любых условиях.

Что ж, силы Порядка не дали бы и этого.

Искать было бесполезно: грубый перебор редко обещает хорошие результаты, а более тонкие инструменты не работали. Если Сиэль или Рейчел еще были живы, то, значит, новые владельцы рукописи уже сумели как-то ее прочесть, и их новых умений хватило, чтобы блокировать все попытки разыскать пленников. Но слишком рано было признавать ситуацию безнадежной. Если они в свое время обратили внимание на то, что в известных пересказах инструкции немало значения уделяется крови и происхождению… Если они вообразили род самого Винсента ключом к двери между мирами… Если не нашли в туманных записках на чужом языке ничего противоречащего этой идее… Слишком много «если», но если вдруг всё случилось именно так — они должны были сохранить Сиэля Фантомхайва в живых хотя бы до того момента, когда впервые попробуют «вызвать демона». И если — еще одно жестокое «если» — они оставили бы его на потом…

Завязший в этой невыполненной сделке хаосит мог бы попробовать сначала найти второго Сиэля, того, которого он привел из другой тени, — вероятность того, что его держат там же, где и первого, но не окружают магической защитой, была ненулевой. Но это и была самая большая и самая глупая ошибка в этом деле — провозившись всё утро с этим проклятым двойником, он не удосужился его как следует запомнить. Он, разумеется, узнал бы его при встрече, но не мог дотянуться до его души через Логрус. Мальчик из другого мира так и остался в его памяти бледной тенью настоящего Сиэля Фантомхайва.

Того Сиэля, которого он снова опоздал спасти — и решил никогда об этом не вспоминать.

В конце концов, подумал он, разглядывая маленькое перемазанное кровью существо, только что прояснившее ему, кого из обитателей поместья звали и кого будут звать Себастьяном, в конце концов, все они с одинаковым талантом принуждают демонов влипать в неприятности, так не всё ли равно, какой именно граф Фантомхайв объявит эту игру законченной?


End file.
